Kyou kara Maou Chat
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: When our bishonens from Shin Makoku discover chatting, what will happen? Chaos, of course! Chapter 7: What's this plan Shinou is talking about?
1. The Beginning

Kyou Kara Maou Chat…..

Thanks for Yuki-san for being a friend to me. Anyway, I'll explain this one:

Okay, this one happened when our bishounen cast in Shin Makoku found out about internet. Yuri taught everyone how to chat…….

And if you get confused, here's the character's usernames:

Yuri_is_mine: well…..I'm sure you know who this is but, fine. Wolfram

Baseball_Maou: Our 27th Maou, Yuri!!!

Nazukeoya_Brunnette: Conrart, of course….. I couldn't think of anything else

Bearbees_lover: none other that the Great Creepy General, Gwendol

Inventist_kun: Anissina, oops I shouldn't have put them together

I_praise_Heika: Gunter, of course

The_Great_One: Shinou-heika!!

The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Ken Murata

Flower_Princess: Greta Shibuya…..Kawaii!!!!

Crossdresser_Spy: Yosak or more commonly known as Miss Biceps

Future_Earth_Maou: Shori Shibuya

I guess that's all…….wait, I added another character to add more laughter:

Ilya_Angel: Ilyasviel

_Nazukeoya_Brunnette has logged in:_ Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!!!

_Yuri_is_Mine has logged in:_ Well, good morning as well, Conrart. By the way, have you seen where Yuri went?

_Ilya_Angel has logged in:_ oh, now I know why your username is 'Yuri_is_mine'. I saw him walking with his laptop near the garden….

_Baseball_maou has logged in:_ Oh, I see Wolfram's already logged in….too bad

_The_Great_One has logged in: _ Why is that, my King?

_The_Great_Soukoku_Sage has logged in:_ I think Shibuya's have got something on his mind.

Baseball_Maou: Eto…….

Ilya_Angel: Hmmmm?

Yuri_is_mine: What is it, wimp?

_Nazukeoya_Brunnette has logged off_

The_Great_One: Why did Weller-kyo log off?

_Flower_Princess has logged on: _ Um, I think I saw Uncle Conrad walking down the hall to Gunter's room with a smirk on his face

_I_am_a_screaming_teacher has logged on:_ Aaaahh!!!! What happened to my username??!!!

Ilya_Angel: Okay, I can think of Conrart as a pranker but a hacker? That's almost impossible

I_praise_Heika: That's better…….

_Nazukeoya_Brunnete has logged in:_ Hahahaha!!!

Ilya_Angel: Oi, Conrart, since when the heck did you learn to hack?

Yuri_is_mine: Ever since he's been in youtube…..

Flower_Princess: What's a Youtube?

The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: It's a website full of videos..

_Future_Earth_Maou has logged in:_ ……WHA?

Baseball_Maou: S-shori?! What are you doing here?

The_Great_One: I believe he is here by accident. Trying to chat with a girlfriend I suppose?

Future_Earth_Maou: Actually, I wanted advice….I like a girl but too shy. What should I do?

The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: I think I know what you have to do…

Well, that's all for the prologue. Next chapter: Playing Cupid……


	2. Playing Cupid

Chapter II: Playing Cupid

Future_Earth_Maou: So, how?  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Just be natural around her……  
Baseball_Maou: Since when the heck did you begin to know girl's feelings?  
Ilya_angel: Well…..ever since he'd been wanting a certain girl in the castle……..  
Nazukeoya__Brunnete: Who? Hmmmm……… Gisela?  
I_Praise_Heika: EH?!!!  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Iie!!!! NO!!!!!  
The_Great_One: Looks like my sage has fallen in love with H…..  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Shinou-san!!! Shut up or I will everyone your secrets!!!!!  
The_Great_One: I've always loved the way you boss others but, you're raking the advantage….  
Nazukeoya_Brunnette: I wonder who she is…..  
_Nazukeoya_Brunnette has logged off…  
_Ilya_angel: Oh no…  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Oh no is right!!! Where's Lord Von Voltaire?  
The_Great_One: In the garden…^_^  
_ Ilya_Angel has logged off_

I_Praise_Heika: Where'd she go?  
Flower_Princess: *shrug*  
Future_Earth_Maou: So, after that, when he already likes me?  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Gomen na, brother of my friend. I'm not really sure since she's not yet showing her feelings towards me..  
_ Ilya_Angel has logged in…._

Ilya_Angel: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
Future_Earth_Maou: Why are you squealing???  
Ilya_Angel: If you want to know, look at the East section garden!!!  
Baseball_Maou: Isn't that the newly-made part? Too bad….  
Yuri_is_Mine: And why is that, you hennachoko?  
Baseball_Maou: Hennachoko yuu na!!!!  
Ilya_angel: Because you will not believe what I SAW and HEARD!!!!  
Yuri_is_Mine: Maybe it's just because you saw your fiancé again…  
Ilya_Angel: Hmph. Fine, if you don't wanna know…  
Everyone: WOLFRAM!!!!!  
Yuri_is_Mine: huh?  
Baseball_Maou: Okay, what was it that you saw, Ilya?  
Ilya_Angel: I'm not telling!! But if you want to know, you've got to ask him yourselves….But, I'll give a hint, Anuie…  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Lord von Voltaire?  
_ Nazukeoya_Brunnete has logged in_

Nazukeoya_Brunnette: Okay, Ilya, that was sneaky but I saw you spying on gwendol….  
Ilya_Angel: Hey, don't tell anyone what happened 'kay?  
Baseball_Maou: Conrad!!!  
Nazukeoya_Brunnette: Gomen na, Heika……  
The_Great_One: Did you already do it, Weller-kyo?  
Nazukeoya_Brunnette: Hai!!!  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Shinou….don't tell me……YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT??!!!!  
Ilya_angel: I should have known….  
Flower_Princess: What does Ken-chan mean?  
Baseball_Maou: 'Ken-chan'?  
Yuri_is_mine: Wimp  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Daijobu, Shibuya, I like it when people call me that….^_^  
Future_Earth_Maou: Oh, really? Or is that what your dream girl calls you?  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: Hehehehe…..  
Yuri_is_mine: So, this H is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ?  
Nazukeoya_Brunnette: That's right..  
_ Anissina_is_mine has logged in_  
Anissina_is_mine: Okay, I demand you to tell me WHO did this…!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yuri_is_mine: Let me guess, your eye's twitching again……  
_ Anissina_is_mine has changed into Bearbees_lover_  
Ilya_Angel: Okay, I can think of two possible answers but, I don't know who to tell….  
The_Great_Soukoku_Sage: I think it's best if we don't tell cause we'll get covered in mud…

_Inventist_Kun has logged in_

Inventist_kun: Oh, perfect Gwendol!!! I need you in my lab now!!!  
Bearbees_lover: Sure…..  
_ Inventist_kun and Bearbees_lover has both logged off…  
_Nazukeoya_Brunnette: Is that what I think it is?  
Yuri_is_Mine: Wha????  
Ilya_angel: Oh, for goodness' sake!!! Of course it is!!! Anyway, Conrad, Shinou, I want both of you in Chatroom one! I need to discuss something in relation with Anuie!!!

Arzen: Okay, what next……  
Christine: Hey, you're the author, you should know- mmrrph!!  
Arzen: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!!! Anyway, in chapter 3, they'll be talking in different chatrooms and I'll be adding two more characters: Sexy_Queen and Sergeant_Healer..  
Pairings are:  
Yuri & Wolfram  
Ken & _____ - who's H?  
Gwendol & Anissina  
Shori & ______ - okay, I'm not telling!!!!  
Next Chapter: Hey, that was a joke!!!

Sayonara, minna!!!


	3. That was just a joke!

**a/n: I have to admit, it REALLY did take me a LONG while to update this…. Missing my laptop *hugs laptop*. BTW, if you are reading this, you are making me very happy…. Please read on!!!! Also, I want to thank the following people for their suggestions:  
Lady von Oncins – Thanks for reminding me about Lady Celi  
Nakamura Chiaki- Thanks for suggesting Shinou to be the one who taught Conrart how to hack. Sorry if I wasn't able to put this in the second chapter.**

**Also, the following people have reviwed, making me even happier:**

**Yukifangurl31295  
Just a wanderer  
SonYukiGoku's Sister  
THiaLien  
Shakuya  
Lady von Oncins  
Nakamura Chiaki**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!**

~lloll~ Chapter 3: That was just a joke! ~lloll~

Chatroom 1: (Ilyasviel16, Nazukeoya_Brunette, The_Great_One)

_Ilya_Angel has changed into Ilyasviel16.  
_Ilyasviel16: Shinou-ani!!  
The_Great_One: What?  
Nazukeoya_Brunette: Ano…Heika, I think she is angry because of the hacking…  
The_Great_One: Well, I can make a deal, Ilya. How about this?

_The_Great_One sent a private message to Ilyasviel16. ILyasviel16 opens and reads it._

Ilyasviel16: Are you crazy?! There's NO WAY I'll do this kind of crap! And, I am NOT a hacker!  
Nazukeoya_Brunette: What are you talking about, Ilya? Are you hiring another hacker, Shinou-sensei?  
The_Great_One: Well, you can put it that way.  
Ilyasviel16: Grr!! Shut up, kono yaro!!  
The_Great_One: *chuckles*

Chatroom 2: (Baseball_Maou, Yuuri_is_Mine, Flower_Princess)

Baseball_Maou: Wolf, could you transfer for a while, I want a father-to-daughter talk with Greta.  
Yuuri_is_Mine: What do you mean, you wimp?!! She's also MY daughter! Don't try to take her all for yourself!  
Flower_Princess: Ii ja nai betsu ni, Yuuri. Wolfram is also your Fiancé, isn't he?  
Yuuri_is_Mine: And, soon-to-be husband. Don't forget, wimp.  
Baseball_Maou: Don't make me try to remember, okay?  
Yuuri_is_Mine: What does THAT mean; you don't like me?!  
Baseball_Maou: It's not that…. I DON'T LIKE you….  
Flower_Princess: *gasp*

_Last message from Yuuri_is_Mine was received 5 minutes ago_

Yuuri_is_Mine: You don't like me?!  
Baseball_Maou: It was only a joke, Wolfram!!-  
Yuuri_is_Mine: What's joke, the engagement?  
Baseball_Maou: For Shinou's sake Wolfram, let me finish because I want to tell you that I LOVE YOU!!!!

_Last message from Yuuri_is_Mine was received 10 minutes ago_

Baseball_Maou: Wolf, you still alive?  
Yuuri_is_Mine: Yahe, I ma, oyu wipm.

(A/n: Translation: 'Yeah, I am, you wimp'. But, I'm sure you already figured that out.)

Baseball_Maou: Good, you can still keep up 'til than wedding.

Chatroom 3: (Future_Earth_Maou, Sergeant_Healer, Sexy_Queen, Bearbees_Lover)

Sexy_Queen: Gwendal von Voltaire, why are you not with Anissina?  
Bearbees_Lover: Hahaue, what do you mean by that?  
Sergeant Healer: Von Voltaire-kyo, I think your mother means that you should be with your fiancée, don't you?  
Future_Earth_Maou: Fiancée? That mad scientist is your fiancée?!  
Sergeant_Healer: Ano…Geika, Anissina is not a mad scientist.  
Future_Earth_Maou: Hai, Gisela-san.  
Sexy_Queen: BTW, Shori-sama, I heard you were about to court someone. May I spend the night with you before she finds out about your feelings?  
Sergeant_Healer: Cheri-sama! Please don't attach yourself to everyone! You might hurt someone else!!!  
Sexy_Queen: *giggles* And can you give an example, Gisela? Hmm?  
Sergeant_Healer: Ano…

_Last message from Sergeant_Healer was received a minute ago._

Sergeant_Healer: Of course, Heika will be disappointed if you get Shori-sama because his soon-to-be mother-in-law will be his sister-in-law, making it illegal for Heika and His Excellency to get married.  
Future_Earth_Maou: WHAT?! YUU-CHAN IS GETTING MARRIED?!!?? HE DIDN'T TELL ME!!!  
Sergeant_Healer: , Shori-sama. Just be excited. Who knows, you might like your partner.  
Future_Earth_Maou: If it's a random person, no thanks. I'm not attending.

_Ilyasviel16 has logged into Chatroom 3_

Ilyasviel16: What if it's Gisela?

**a/n: Let's cut it there. Anyway, I haven't written anything about H but, I'm sure that you've already figured out who Shori loves. If not, it's Gisela for Shinou's sake!! BTW, I'll be creating a bit of mismatch in the next, next chapter since Shori will say something someone won't like. Also, some of the next chapters will be 'offline'. Next chapter will be short since I will only place their 'statuses'. I must admit that it will take a bit of time because I am only able to hold my laptop every weekend. I f things go my way; I'll be able to update next week.**

**R & R!! Ja Ne!!**

**XOXO Ilyasviel16**


	4. Special: Statuses!

**A/n: Well, since I got two new reviews in one day, that's all the inspiration a young writer like me needs to write a new chapter! Thanks for reviewing, **

**NatsumiMichiko  
KyouKaraMaouAmazing- thank you for putting Kyou Kara Maou Chat in your favorite story list.**

**As promised, this chapter is only their statuses because I still have to type a Vampire Knight one-shot and it is already 6:45 pm when I was typing this. Gomen ne if you think it's short. Gama Shiro. I f you have any questions with this chapter, please put it in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**~lloll~ Special Chapter!: Stauses! ~lloll~**

Baseball_Maou is arranging plans for his and Wolfram's wedding.  
Yuuri_is_Mine is reading Greta a story.  
Nazukeoya_Brunette is training Ilya's squad.  
Ilyasviel16 is planning to say sorry to Conrart for making him train her squad.  
The_Great_One is annoying Ken as usual.  
The_Great_Suokoku_Sage is trying to run away from Shinou and the temple maidens.  
Future_Earth_Maou is trying to look for a suitable ring.  
Sexy_Queen is on another quest for free love.  
Bearbees_Lover is relieved that Anissina didn't make him a guinea pig.  
I_Praise_Heika is hiding from the mad scientist.  
Segeant_Healer is trying to prepare the soldiers for training for Heika's wedding.  
Flower_Princess is making flower crowns with Wolfram.  
Crossdresser_Spy is offline, on a mission.

**A/n: I told you it was short! And, next chapter, will be the 'mismatch' and I'll be adding two more characters : Gentle_Jewel and Yuki_fangurl.**

**Yuki_fangurl was requested of course by yukifangurl31295**

**If you want to know who Gentle_Jewel is, please keep reading! Everyone except four people (including yuki-san) know. If you are a rabid fan of Kyou Kara Maou, you should've figured it out…. **

**R & R!! Ja Ne!!!**

**Xoxo Ilyasviel16**


	5. Who is she?

**A/n: I'm really happy! I'm still a weak author but, this is the story in where I got the most reviews!!!! So, I'll do my best!! Also, thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Avatarlover- Jonathan, if you're stupid enough to use that anonymous name, better take lessons from dawntrader. Also, she reported to me that you weren't even moving. Don't lie to a girl!  
Yuuram-chan 16.3- please, don't put Japanese symbols in your reviews….**

**Mr. A- I'm sorry if I wasn't able to please you but, I guess you're right.  
lilgurlanima- Well, it was hard to think of a name for her but, then again, she's gonna show up now!!!**

**~lloll~**

**  
Ilyasviel16**: What if it's Gisela?  
**Future_Earth_Maou**: I don't care who the hell she is.  
**Ilyasviel16**: Oh no….. Shori, did you just know what you just said!?  
**Future_Earth_Maou**: What? Did I just... type that?

_Sergeant_Healer has logged out_

_Ilyasviel16 has sent a message to Sexy_Queen_ [1]

**Sexy_Queen**: You really think so?  
**Ilyasviel16**: Of course. Look. He isn't moving.  
**Future_Earth_Maou**: What happened?  
**Ilyasviel16**: Oh, cool. Finally stepping out of our reverie, are we? Scroll up and read what you said earlier.  
**Future_Eath_Maou**: Alright, I regret it. Can anyone try to tell me where Gisela is? Gwendal?  
**Bearbees_Lover**: Sorry, but, I don't know. I've been watching over my computer the last few minutes.  
**Ilyasviel16**: I just got word from Dorcas. He says that Gisela just went out, saying that she'll be visiting Christ Domain for a while. Mind going after her, Shori-san?  
**Future_Earth_Maou**: Alright.

_Future_Earth_Maou has logged out_

**Ilyasviel16**: They're not yet online…. I wonder what's taking them so long.  
**Sexy_Queen**: Who are you waiting for, llya?  
**Ilyasviel16**: Friends of mine.

_Yuuri_is_mine has logged into Chatroom 3  
Baseball_Maou has logged into Chatroom 3  
Nazukeoya_Brunette has logged into Chatroom 3  
Inventist_Kun has logged into Chatroom 3  
The_Great_One has logged into Chatroom 3_

**Sexy_Queen**: So, Wolfie, when's the wedding?  
**Yuuri_is_Mine**: Maybe next year. Maybe next month. I'm not sure. It depends on the wimp.  
**Ilyasviel16**: Is it alright if I plan the reception?  
**The_Great_One**: I'll help Ilya and Conrad.  
**Ilyasviel16**: Who said you're on my group?

_Gentle_Jewel has logged in_

**Nazukeoya_Brunette**: My name is Conrad, Ms. Gentle Jewel. May I ask for your name?  
**Gentle_Jewel**: I'm sure you already know me, Sir Weller.  
**Nazukeoya_Brunette**: Wait… you can't mean…  
**Gentle_Jewel**: Yes, Sir Weller.

**A/n: End it there first.**


	6. New companion and a new suspicionist

**A/n: You better take note; this is an 'offline' chapter. Let's just say that Shinou hacked the internet so that it was turned off…**

**Avatarlover- yes, you ARE stupid. Stop denying it! If you're not stupid, then, you're gay! I won't believe that you're trying to deny it when you have a crush on Suzaku Kururugi! Also, why do YOU have a compact powder in your bag!? Also, DON'.!!! Call Janelle that! And NOT ME! Also, Chapter 4 is shorter than chapter 5!  
dawntreader- sorry for the misspelling.  
lilgurlanima- it's alright, tell me. Since this chapter is offline, they won't meet her for now.  
SonYukiGoku'sSister- nope, sorry. Gentle_Jewel is not Gisela…**

**~lloll~**

Conrad Weller was sitting at the bench near the fountain. Ilya passes by with Wolfram. "You've been here since morning, Conrart." Wolfram said, hoisting a brow. He turned to the blonde girl. "Hey, Ilya, I wanted to ask, do you know who that person was? I mean, 'Gentle_Jewel' is really an anonymous name for all of us."

Ilya shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. "But, something sounded familiar in the way that person called Conrart, making him remember someone. That must be why he looks… Oh, how do I say this… _unusual_?"

"Alright. If we leave him, he might actually be able to renounce that trauma of his. I still need to look up those files for the wedding. You and Kiske are the ones assigned for the venue, right?" He asked. Ilya nodded. They walked away, leaving Conrart trapped in his reverie.

'Why did it seem like I knew her?' he thought. He shook his head and stood up, proceeding to the courtyard to resume his time training his soldiers.

….

Yuuri wasn't paying attention to the rants of Gunter as he traced invisible circles unto his desk. He might have expressed his love for Wolfram and proposed on one bent knee but, he couldn't stop feeling that something wasn't right. He snapped out of his trance when he heard water splashing near the fountain. Curious, he looked outside of the window and saw a girl, maybe in her teenage years, emerges from the surface. He turned to Gunter who was still talking and slipped past him unnoticed.

When he went down, he noticed that no maids were roaming around the hallways. He approached the girl cautiously and noticed she has black hair and eyes just like him. The girl turned her towards him and blinked. "Y-Yuuri? Is that you?" she said. That was when it struck him. She was a member of the baseball team in Japan.

"Yuki!" Ilya came out of nowhere and greeted her friend. "So, Shinou-ani did transport you here."

"That… seems to be it." She whispered quietly.

Wolfram spotted them and went over. "Yuuri, leave the two friends to talk. I need you to choose your outfit." With that, Yuuri let himself be dragged away by the prince.

After letting Yuki change, she asked Ilya how the two were progressing. "Well, after an abrupt turn of events, Yuuri finally proposed to Wolfram. The engagement party's going to be held two weeks later. As for the chat rooms, Shinou hacked the control system so, it blacked out." Ilya explained.

"What about Gentle_Jewel? Does anyone suspect or know her identity?"

"No. Not yet, I supposed but, there will come a time when Conrart might be able to find out. I wanted it to be a surprise but, since she's on Earth, there shouldn't be any problem now."

They heard Gunter scream something about 'His Majesty went to Earth!!'

Yuki and Ilya looked at each other alarmingly and then, Yuki asked. "Where is she staying?"

"I doubt that it's none other than Shibuya residence."

"We better go then."

"Uh-huh. Shinou is going to kill me if I don't hide her identity."

"So as I."

They both nodded before proceeding to the portal.

Not far from there, a certain blonde noble was looking at them. "Who the hell are they trying to protect?" he said, suspicion arising his voice. 'Don't tell me…' he thought, sudden realization hitting him.

**~lloll~ TBC**

**A/n: Omigod, YouTube is sooooooo sloooooow!!!! I'm watching the 23****rd**** episode of Fate/Stay Night. Ilya's going to die!!! Enough ranting from me. Jonathan, would you be so kind to figure out who Gentle_Jewel is? And the 'blonde noble' at the end? If you can, I'll start treating you nicely. If not, *shrugs* Anyway,**

**R & R!**

**xoxo,  
Ilyasviel16**


	7. Plans and a suspicious knock on the door

**A/n: Well, I'm happy and sad that some of you guys were able to guess who Gentle_Jewel is.  
avatarlover- You're being unfair! I told you, only one guess with the blonde guy! But, no. All you're answers were wrong. And, don't put that 'certain someone' in here!  
Kitusne Demon Girl  
CheyanneChika**

**Anyway, this chapter will be 'online' and, some glitches. Some characters will be missing like Gisela and Shori since both of them are in Christ domain.**

**~lloll~**

**Nazukeoya_Brunette:** Is it really alright to leave His Emminence with Heika? He might do something… unnecessary again.  
**Baseball_Maou:** 'again'? What does that mean?  
**Yuuri_is_Mine:** Simply put, Yuuri. Remember the hacking incident? That's only **ONE** of it.  
**Ilyasviel16:** Are you insulting your own ancestor?  
**Yuuri_is_Mine:** No. I'm just saying that His Majesty might interfere with Geika's plans for my and Yuuri's wedding.  
**Yuki_fangurl:** Aawww!!! I wanna be a flower girl!

~ [A/n: Yuki-san, if you're reading this, sorry if you're a bit OOC]~

**Baseball_Maou**: Speaking of which, where is Greta?  
**Yuuri_is_Mine:** I saw her running off towards the garden. Why?  
**Baseball_Maou**: Nothing. It's just; I'm getting the feeling that she's being courted without my consent.  
**Yuuri_is_Mine:** Who cares about your wimpy blessings?  
**Baseball_Maou**: I do!!  
**Yuki_fangurl**: Alright!!! Cut it out!!! Stop fighting! Anyways, I wanted to ask, have any of you seen Gentle Jewel?  
**Nazukeoya_Brunette:** Nope. I was also wondering, who is she?  
**Ilyasviel16:** I don't know.  
**Yuki_fangurl**: I don't know. Why don't you ask Shinou-san?  
**Baseball_Maou**: Also, where is he?

_The internet connection has been unplugged_

Shinou threw a fit of laughter. The girl beside him sweatdropped, thinking, "He's going past crazy and into insane."

Yuki went inside the chamber and said, "Alright, phase 1 accomplished. It got me wondering, why ARE you doing this? I mean, reincarnating her? Not to mention in the same appearance and personality and memories?"

"Well, I noticed that almost all of you guys have partners… except for Lord Weller. That is why."

"Matchmaker much?" Ilya mumbled. "Which reminds me, after Yuki and I jumped into the portal yesterday; we noticed Stoffel was loitering near the fountain. We're guessing he wants to know what the hell is going on inside Blood Pledge Castle excluding the event that Wolfram and Yuuri are getting married, of course."

Shinou nodded his head. "And, he's also trying to figure out how to use the computer. That's why I've been turning these things off."

"Does the Sage know?" Yuki eagerly interrogated. The blonde king shook his head. "But, it won't be long until he finds out. Not to mention that Von Spitzberg-kyo will catch word of this."

"Catch word of what?" A familiar voice **[1]** said from the doorway, making the three heads turn.  
"EH?! Why are you here!?" Yuki and Ilya said in chorus.

**~lloll~**

Yuuri lied down on the bed. Wolfram was currently outside, training his troops. "What if I propose to him Earth-style?" he uttered.

He received word that the Blonde King was the one causing all of the mischief in the castle. From the internet to the events; he's been very meddlesome.

For once, he started to wonder what Shinou is planning because, for the past few days, Stoffel abruptly said that he will be staying in the castle in order to study the terrain around the grounds. Gunter and Gwendal said that he was only here to catch some information about the happenings around here. He also noticed that Murata was getting keener with Shinou as if like, the blonde's hiding something and the sage was trying to figure out what.

He turned his head to his right and stared out of the window. He was wondering when Anissina would get the internet fixed. Knowing her, **IF** she did fix it, she would first explore that device so that she could come up with some crazy idea of hers.

Suddenly, a knocking sound **[2] **came from the door. He sat upright and said, "Come in." but, there was no response. 'O—kay, that is weird.' He thought. His suspicion began to arise. A few hours later, (after lying and doing nothing) Anissina called to inform him that the internet was fixed. 'That was fast. And, the real miracle is, there wasn't any explosions.'

**~lloll~**

**Baseball_Maou:** Wow, Anissina was fast.  
**Yuuri_is_Mine:** I agree. Where are the others?

_Flower_Princess has logged in_

**Flower_Princess:** Papa! Daddy! Is it okay if I get courted?  
**Yuuri_is_Mine:** WHAAAT?!  
**Baseball_Maou:** WHAAT!? I knew it! By who!?  
**Flower_Princess:** Uhm…. **[3]**

**~lloll~ TBC ~lloll~**

**A/n: **

**[1], [2] and [3]… Care to guess who?**

**I'll be expecting everyone's answers! Especially yours, Jo~na~than-kun. Anyway, **

**R & R!**

**xoxo,  
Ilyasviel16**


End file.
